


Mistaken Identity

by CrystalAzul



Series: Mistaken Identity [1]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Addams Family Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Genius Harry Potter, Good Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Happy Murder Family, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Harry Potter's Name is Hadrian, M/M, Magical Dudley Dursley, Master of Death Harry Potter, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, Mistaken Identity, Murder, Murder Family, Order of the Phoenix Bashing (Harry Potter), POV Alternating, Pen Pals, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Pureblood Harry Potter, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalAzul/pseuds/CrystalAzul
Summary: A story about Harry Potter, L Lawliet, Wednesday Addams, and Lydia Deetz all growing up together. Alternating POV.Hadrian Regulus Potter-Black is NOT the son of Lillian Potter nee Evans and James Potter. He's the son of Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black and James Potter through a surrogate pregnancy. In this universe, Hadrian Potter-Black manages to get himself three magical pen-pals years before receiving his Hogwarts acceptance letter. Together Hadrian and his friends support each other through their endeavours, trade knowledge, and take their worlds by storm. No one is ready for the chaos that follows when they ultimately meet.





	1. Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Correspondence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246320) by [Angrykarin666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrykarin666/pseuds/Angrykarin666). 
  * Inspired by [Cutting Teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779592) by [DilynAliceBlake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake). 
  * Inspired by [Pen Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567392) by [LuminessaPeverell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminessaPeverell/pseuds/LuminessaPeverell). 

> Disclaimer: Hey everyone, CrystalAzul here! This is your regular reminder that I do not own Harry Potter, Death Note, Addams Family, Beetlejuice, nor anything else recognizable from a canon universe. As you can imagine I would be insanely rich if I did. I do own this fanfiction story as it is a product of my imagination and my creativity. I, however, am making no monetary profit from this fanfiction. I am merely playing in the created universes of those far more famous than myself. Hope you enjoy reading my fanfiction! :)
> 
> WARNING; There will be Murder, Arson, Necromancy and Underage Kissing in this fanfiction. This story’s mashed up crossover world and the characters in it will be OC. This is NOT the canon story, this is my fanfiction story. My story, my rules. Don't like, don't read.
> 
> Key:  
“Regular Speech”  
'Thoughts'  
~Parseltongue~  
“Beast Speak”  
"Telepathy"  
*^*^*^*^*Newspaper/Letters/Books/etc.**^*^*^*^*  
**********Flash Back**********

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Lillian Potter nee Evans is infertile and traditional light magic won't help. By chance, James remembers a Dark, Black family ritual designed to ensure pureblood Lords and Ladies have an heir. Their donor requirements catch the attention of his cousin, a desperate Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. With Black family blood and magic coming from both his Mother and Father, Hadrian Jameson Regulus Potter-Black is a very different child of prophecy. Sadly this does not prevent him from being mistaken for James and Lily's child.

#  **Chapter 1. Mistaken Identity**

Even before graduating from Hogwarts, Lillian Evans knows that she won’t be able to carry children of her own. Not only is she infertile, but her womb has also been badly damaged. It breaks her heart, knowing that she will never get to read or sing her own child to sleep at night. She’ll never hear the pitter-patter of little feet in the hallway. She’ll never see her child off to Hogwarts for the first time. She’ll never get the chance to play with her own child and pass on her knowledge. What's almost as bad is that she can’t give her fiancé, James Potter, an heir. 

The Potter family is among one of the oldest pureblood and noble families left in Britain. Their lineage dates back to the Peverells. The very Peverells from which the legend of Death’s Hallows originates. The Potters are the last blood descendants of three of the four Hogwarts founders. Then there's the Black’s, James’s mother’s family. She's certain once they find out he’ll be disowned and lose his connection to the family magic. She finally brings herself to confide in James's weeks before graduation. He offers a solution.

“There may actually be a way,” James says hesitantly nodding decisively when he sees her hopeful smile. “It is considered a dark ritual.” he continues. 

“Will they still be... ours?” Lily asks hesitantly. ‘Mine’ she wants to say.

“He’ll still have your DNA and magic if you add your blood but he will technically be considered a pureblood. The mother will have joint legal rights to him and the right to joint custody but he will still be ours. Well, he'll be ours in all the ways that count.” James admits. Upon seeing her confusion James elaborates. “The ritual brings out the latent family magic in each participant's blood. It’s an ancient pureblood ritual to ensure a Lord and Lady give birth to an eligible heir. We’ll have to find someone who shares Black or Potter family blood and magic to carry him to term for this to work.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yes James, okay.

* * *

“And what about regular means?” her older sister, Petunia, asks when she happily announced her news during her next visit. “Science, Lily.” Petunia explains with a sneer and an eye-roll at her befuddlement. “I know they didn’t teach you much off in that magical boarding school of yours, but surely you’ve heard of the recent strides in the medical world? I know you were unfortunately born infertile, but you could at least carry the child yourself if you used this other woman’s eggs.” 

“It wouldn't matter,” Lily says with a self-deprecating sigh as she adjusts her waist-length blood-red hair. “James is considered nobility in both worlds. He's in line to be the next Lord of his family.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Petunia asks taking her turn to be befuddled. “He isn’t focusing you into this is he?” Petunia asks enraged on her behalf.

“No, no nothing like that,” Lily says before sighing and setting down her tea. “Some people... some people disagree with my upcoming marriage to James, Petunia,” Lily explains looking down at her lap. “Several of these individuals have taken it upon themselves to ensure I won't be able to provide him an heir.”

“You don't mean?” Petunia demands aghast as her hands automatically going to her abdomen in horror.

“Between the potions and spells I.. my womb- I can't get pregnant much less carry a child to term.” She chokes out. “James did everything he could to protect me even before we became official. It just- it wasn't enough.” She sobs “He’s never exactly been subtle and he’s known I was his soulmate since my sorting. Apparently someone overheard him mention his soulmark in connection to me. Well… being eleven and new to the magical world I just thought it was nerves.” she explains quickly wiping away the tears from her eyes with the tissues Petunia offers her.

“When?” Petunia asks aghast as she moves to sit closer.

“My healer, that's a magical doctor, she’s narrowed it down to my first night. It had to have been during my first welcoming feast.” Lily says with a clinical detachment “I didn't take anything from anyone and mum packed sandwiches for the train.”

“Who else knows?” Petunia asked worriedly.

“Just Severus, Remus, and Sirius. We’re trying to keep it a secret even within the family and Severus has been searching for a cure since I found out. I had him take me to a healer during my third year. I had to know and when I found out I had to tell someone.” she says with tears in her eyes

“Did Mum and Dad know?” Petunia asks hesitantly.

“Yes. I wanted to try to find a cure on my own before I told you. You're always trying to fix something for me.”

“Yes, well, a big sister's job is never done,” Petunia says with a wry smile.

* * *

Lady Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black is just recently married. Sadly the promised honeymoon period has been strained since discovering her husband Lord Rodolphus Lestrange is completely incapable of getting her with child. She loves her soulmate, she does. Rod is an extremely supportive, and loving husband. Their sex life is great. His investments alone make enough money to live lavishly for centuries. That's not even taking into account his job at the Department of Mysteries or the investments made by his ancestors. She is even given privileges and leeways that most noble ladies could only dream of. 

So yes, her life is great, wonderful even. Rodolphus just forgot to mention he couldn't get her pregnant before they married. An oversight that cost him his arm in a duel. Let it never be said that the Black family woman can't hold their own in a fight. Thankfully he can attach his arm back. She is out shopping in the muggle world when she quite literally stumbled upon Potter’s fiancee, Lillian Evans. The squib woman with her quickly steadies them both before they can go toppling to the ground. Bellatrix quickly gives her sincerest apologies before turning to leave.

“Wait!” Evans calls after her causing her to stop and turn sharply. “Wait, you're- you're Heiress Bellatrix Black... right?”

“It’s Lady Bellatrix Lestrange now,” Bellatrix responds frowning confused. In all the years they've attended Hogwarts together the muggleborn hasn't spoken a word to her.

“Lillian Evans soon to be Lady Potter. Please, can you spare me a few minutes.” 

“Why?” she asks suspiciously.

“We have a proposition for you.” the squib with Evans says as if that explains anything at all.

Bellatrix looks them both over before agreeing “Fine, but I’m not breaking the Statute of Secrecy and I have my honor as a Lady from two noble and ancient houses.”

“You can say no at any time.” Evans asures her before leading the way into a tea and coffee house. Evans puts up parseltongue secrecy wards the moment the waitress sits down their tea. Given that the only known speaker of parseltongue in the British Isles is widely believed to be The Dark Lord Voldemort, her interest is officially piqued. Previously she was considering simply drinking her tea and leaving.

* * *

“Rod! Rod!” Lady Bellatrix Lestrange sings once she has apparated back to Lestrange manor.

“Bella?” Lord Rodolphus Lestrange asks confused hesitantly holding a bouquet of roses and a box of goblin made jewelry. 

“Oh, Rod, I have the most wonderful news!” Bellatrix squeals before beginning to twirl and dance.

“Bella, love. Can you come and sit down.” Rodolphus asked worriedly. “I fear you may have inhaled one of those muggles drugs again.”

“What? Why do you think that?” Bella asks plopping down on a chaise lounge confused and allowing him to run a scan over her magic, spirit, and physical body.

Lord Rodolphus Lestrange blinks confused when all three scans come up clean. “The scans are clean but you're happy. Why are you so happy?”

“Can't a soon to be mother be happy?” Bellatrix laughs causing Rodolphus to pale, his stomach twisting in horror and fear.

“What?” he chokes out looking to his wife imploringly. Has she cheated on him and on their honeymoon no less?

Bella, his hauntingly beautiful Bellatrix looked confused for a split second before understanding dawns on her face. “Oh, no, I would never!” Bellatrix gasps “Rod, I meant- Circe Rodolphus! I’ll never willingly cheat on you, Rodolphus, I swear it on my magic.” 

Rodolphus relaxes as a golden glow overcomes them both.

“What is this about you becoming a mother then?”

“Lillian Evans, soon to be Lady Potter, and her older sister Petunia Dursley nee Evans approached me today, well technically I bumped into them,” Bellatrix says abashed before continuing. “We can't have an heir alone and apparently Evans and Potter are in a similar predicament. Evans was born infertile. To make matters worse, Molly Weasley nee Prewett sabotaged her womb during her first year at Hogwarts.”

“Merlin! Why hasn't she been sued?” Rodolphus exclaims horrified. “That's a crime worthy of being Kissed.”

“I know,” Bellatrix says unusually solem. “I had to explain it, but apparently the fact that the Weasley matriarch would be sure to get a death sentence didn't seem worth the publicity to Evans.”

“And this made you happy because?”

“Evans is going to talk to Potter but she asked me if I would be okay being their surrogate mother,” Bellatrix says with a shy smile to which Rodolphus responds by lifting Bella up and spinning her around smiling happily.

* * *

There's a half-hearted argument with Lily, pitted against Sirius and James. Petunia, Severus, and Remus trade eye-rolls and commentary throughout the entire thing sitting behind a magical barrier drinking their tea. In the end, James and Sirius cave just as everyone knew they would. James is the one to contact Lady Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black and Lord Rodolphus Lestrange who agree to meet them at Grimmauld place the next day.

Sirius and Severus agree to be godfathers for the child and vow on their blood and magic to “Love and protect the heir Potter-Black even if we all end up dead or in Azkaban.” By the time he's born Heir Potter-Black’s name has long since been picked out. Heir Hadrian Jameson Regulus Potter-Black. Hadrian was chosen for the Potter family’s requirement to name heir’s after Kings and as a proper pureblood warrior name. Jameson to be shortened to James and to ensure the child's identity remains a secret until they’re ready. And the second middle name Regulus. Regulus was chosen for the child's lost Uncle who everyone bonded over, and to fulfill the Black family requirement of naming an heir after a star or a constellation. 

The question of whose magic he takes after is answered mere hours after Bellatrix gives birth. Between his Grandmother Dorea, his Mother (aka Bellatrix) and the godfather ties to Sirius settling, little Hadrian has enough Black family blood and magic to change his entire appearance on a whim. “A little metamorph!” Sirius exclaims happily. Meanwhile Lily simply blinked back tears of happiness as her son changes his appearance to match her red hair, green eyes, and pale skin. 

“Is that normal?” Petunia asks worriedly for her nephew while she holds her own son in her arms. Bellatrix had gone into labor during a simple visit for tea. It was quite a surprise for everyone present.

“If anything it's a sign he’ll be powerful and strong,” Bellatrix assures her proudly before giggling as her son hisses at the toy snake James reluctantly bought him. 

“Seems like he has more of Lily's blood and magic then we first thought,” James says having long since gotten used to his wife’s bouts of parseltongue. He may not understand the snake language but it's a part of his wife's heritage and magic.

“You know,” Petunia says adjusting her son, Dudley, in her lap. “This reminds me a bit of the first time you saw a snake, Lily. You held an entire conversation before we realized what was happening.”

Hadrian Jameson Regulus Potter-Black becomes ‘Harry James Potter’ to the public. The last thing they need in this war is to bring Albus Dumbledore's hunt for the Hollows to their doorstep. The Peverell’s changed their surname to Potter for a reason. They don't want anyone to know just how dark their family really is. Despite all their preparations Lily and James take little Hadrian into hiding because, ritual and surrogacy or not, Hadrian was born to them at the end of July. With some reluctance, Peter Pettigrew is chosen as the Secret Keeper. They all have known Peter is a death eater since Bellatrix became Bella and Rodolphus became Rod.

Love is not actually the secret to how little Hadrian Potter-Black survives the killing curse. Albus Dumbledore would have killed his prophesied savior had he known the truth. There's a reason both Lillian and Hadrian can speak parseltongue and Voldemort's curse rebounded. Lords can't kill their Heirs, after all, magic prevents such atrocities. Hadrian is still left on the Dursleys doorstep in the dead of October’s last night by Albus Dumbledore. Meanwhile, all across Britain light wizards and witches celebrate the perceived defeat of the greatest Dark Lord since Grindelwald. The next morning Petunia Dursley nee Evans finds her nephew abandoned on her doorstep, and she screams.


	2. Legal Shenanigans

#  **Chapter 2. Legal Shenanigans**

******************************

Love is not actually the secret to how little Hadrian Potter-Black survives the killing curse. Albus Dumbledore would have killed his prophesied savior had he known the truth. There's a reason both Lillian and Hadrian can speak parseltongue and Voldemort's curse rebounded. Lords can't kill their Heirs, after all, magic prevents such atrocities. Hadrian is still left on the Dursleys doorstep in the dead of October’s last night by Albus Dumbledore. Meanwhile, all across Britain light wizards and witches celebrate the perceived defeat of the greatest Dark Lord since Grindelwald. The next morning Petunia Dursley nee Evans finds her nephew abandoned on her doorstep, and she screams.

******************************

At the sound of his wife's screams, Vernon rushed down the stairs and into the living room, a metal baseball bat in hand. He took in the look on his wife’s face and the bundle in her arms before heading into the kitchen. “Here, love, let me put the tea on.

Petunia didn’t even seem to notice as she collapsed into the couch, trembling. She was staring off into space. When Vernon came back in he set down the tea tray. After handing Petunia a cup of tea he finally took notice of the letter. It is made of fine parchment and crumpled in her whitened knuckles. He gently pried it away and set it off to the side. He furrowed his brows confused as to why someone of that world would leave a baby on their doorstep. It's a well-known fact among those in the know that the two worlds rarely mix and never willingly. 

While his wife has a panic attack, Vernon sets to work checking over the child. Freezing and drowsy but seemingly alert enough. A deep cut on its forehead still oozing blood and gunk. They will need to get that checked out and healed. Chubby rosy cheeks and clean black hair. The tot hasn't been neglected at least. A thin blanket in Red, Green Silver, and Gold. Though it’s seemingly spun from real Gold and Silver. The child is clearly from wealth. High society and aristocratic features can already be made out in the child’s eye and nose shape. The neon green eyes and sharp fangs definitely point to a magical child. All in all, Vernon is at a loss on why a pureblood magical child has been abandoned and on their doorstep no less.

“Vernon,” Petunia says faintly Vernon looks up from the equally confused toddler in his arms to his traumatized wife. Petunia is seemingly just now noticing the warm cup of tea clutched in her hands.

“Yes, dear?”

"This is my nephew Hadrian. I told you about him.”

“Yes, I remember. Lily sent us pictures every few weeks. He always looks different due to that talent of his. A metamorphmagus is the proper term for it, isn't it?” 

“Yes. My sister, she- she's dead, Vernon. Some nutjob broke into her house and killed her and her husband."

“I’m sorry?” Vernon asks startled.

“Albus Dumbledore… he is the headmaster of that magic school I told you about…” Vernon nods his head worried about where this is going. “Well, he says that we have to raise my nephew. Some sort of nonsense about blood protection. He claims my sister died tying her blood in Hadrian to mine.”

“Pet,” Vernon says hesitantly stopping his wife’s babbling. “wasn't your sister barren and infertile.”

“Yes.”

“They had a surrogate didn't they?” Vernon presses.

“Yes.” Petunia confirms furrowing her brows.

“Didn't the woman, Lady Bellatrix Lestrange was it, didn't she have joint custody and legal rights to her son?”

“Yes, she did.” Silence envelopes the living room. The silence is eventually broken by Petunia, who says, “Vernon, I think I need a glass of sherry.”

“Petunia, it’s- it’s 7 in the morning!“

“I know. Vernon. But we will need to take Lily’s child to their world. He has family there. For that to happen, I need a bit of scotch courage. Something is clearly wrong and I intend to find out what.”

* * *

Before Lily and James went into hiding they warned Petunia and Vernon that they had been offered high positions in a little vigilante group known as the Order of the Phoenix. With the vigilante group being known criminals Lily and James politely refused, several times. The offers were completely unprompted and came primarily from that horrid Weasely family. The girl, women now, that nearly ruined Lily's chance at a child married into that family and went on to have seven children. When Lily and James realized the group wouldn't take no for an answer they drew up and enacted a magical restraining order against all its members. From what Petunia understands the restraining orders of the magical variety physically prevent offenders from being near the defendant and their family. 

The Potter lawyers ensured their clients had the best restraining order on the market. The restraining order itself is self-updating and will adapt to any and all name changes. Be it the members themselves that change their names or the vigilante group itself. Even if the members seemingly change the purpose of their cause and power structure the restraining order will hold. The magic that makes it work seems to be based on the very soul, life force, and magic of the individuals in the organization. Even after leaving the said organization, the individuals will be marked as a threat. Petunia has been informed that this type of restraining order works against even muggles.

Five weeks ago, a new addition was added to Little Whinging Surrey, Mrs. Arabella Figg of Wisteria Walk. The woman physically can't walk within ten feet of Vernon's Sister, Marge, let alone go near Petunia and Vernon. The batty old woman may be known to the neighborhood's gossip mill as the crazy cat lady, but Petunia knows better. The woman very clearly has magic. Oh, Petunia knows Mrs. Figg, is a witch or at the very least a squib like herself. She knows the signs and the woman isn't exactly subtle. Petunia has developed a sixth sense for detecting magic at work. According to her sister, Lillian, their family is even immune to most magic. A small mercy given that Petunia herself was born a squib. All the same, Petunia has done her best to hone her senses for detecting magic at work. One can never be too careful after all. 

Before leaving for the day Petunia makes her normal calls around the neighborhood gossip mill. At the news that Mrs. Arabella Figg has been hospitalized with a serious case of the flu she barely refrains herself from sighing in relief. She halfheartedly listens to Mrs. Thompson of number seven and Mrs. Jones of number three in a three-way call. She smiles to herself while they debate over whether or not someone should speak to the local council about having Mrs. Figg placed in a nursing home. “You know, this is this is the third time this has happened this year.” Petunia helpfully chimes in which causes a brief bout of silence before the two other women conclude that yes something must be done.

“What about you Petunia? How have you been?” Mrs. Marie Tompson asks

“Yes you have been awfully quiet and I did hear a scream from your yard this morning.” Mrs. Susen Jones explains.

“We normally wouldn't say anything but your just not acting like yourself.” Mrs. Marie Tompson continues.

Petunia sighs, a sound that she knows is heard by her two closest friends. They may be avid gossipers but they are her friends. “Somone, someone left my nephew on my doorstep this morning,” she explains shakily. Before sniffing she can hear both Marie and Susan gasp in shock and surprise. “I discovered through the letter left with him that my sister and her husband were murdered in their cottage vacation home last night. Vernon and I have already called their bank and lawyers to handle the affairs. We have an appointment scheduled with their pediatrician later today. Whoever left him didn't even clean up his wounds. It- it looks like he survived an explosion. I’m just-I’m trying to go through the motions right now you know?”

“Oh my god,” Marie says after the silence that follows.

“Do you know if they were targeted?” Susan asks

“Of course they were targeted, Susan!” Marrie hisses through the phone receiver. “Lillian's soulmate was noble. She married nobility. This was likely an assassination attempt. Petunia, do you have any idea who could have done this?” Marie asked changing the subject.

“No, not- not exactly. James, that's Lord James Potter, Lily's husband. He worked as an officer after retiring from the military. I don't remember what position exactly.” Petunia says remembering how Lily explained the wizarding world’s Aurors. “I do know he was close to becoming the chief of his police station.” Petunia continues before pausing and thinking about the nasty order business and how Mrs. Figg seemed to show up mere weeks before Lily was murdered.

“Petunia? Petunia are you there?” Marie asks worriedly

“Yes, I'm sorry this is just all so much.”

“Tell you what,” Marie says abruptly “how about we come 'round to yours. We’ll help watch Dudley while you and Vernon deal with the legal issues.”

“Thank you.” Petunia chokes out. 

“It’s the least we can do.” Susan says “I even have a pie baked. I’ll bring it right on over.”

* * *

Petunia sits with her head in her hands and on the verge of tears. They’re waiting for Hadrian to be healed from whatever side effects he's suffering from the night of the attack. Not to mention whatever side effects being left out in the cold last night caused him. She went ahead and paid for a full cleansing and healing just in case the irresponsible person who left him on her doorstep neglected him further. Or God forbid cast any harmful spells on him. Thankfully she has the Slytherin Heir Vault, to cover the fees. Despite the rumors, the Evans family’s ancestors covered their bases and ensured each generation would have enough to survive on no matter their gender or magical status.

She's just been temporarily named Lady Sayre, Slytherin, and Le Fey in place of her sister who had been previously chosen by magic for the titles. When Hadrian comes of age the titles will automatically switch back to him. Altogether it’s just too much, it's too real and it’s all happening too quickly. When the High goblin in front of her, Ironblade, drops the news of her nephew's celebrity status and subsequently the reason behind it she snaps.

“I’m sorry but are you implying my nephew ended a war? He’s not even a year old for God's sake!” she erupts confused, angry and just completely overwhelmed. 

“I am not implying anything. However much we doubt the story that is what has been decided happened the night your sister and brother in law we murdered.” High goblin Ironblade states.

“But that's just-” shes says pausing as she feels herself seconds away from whisking her entire family away from Britain and its apparently idiotic magical community.

“Preposterous?” High goblin Ironblade carefully hedges looking between the agitated squib and the muggle man. 

“Yes! He's barely two months old. He couldn't have possibly defeated anyone much less a fully grown wizard.” She scolds.

“Lady Sayre, have you read the letter they left with him at all? Because from what I have read it is particularly damning and clearly states their intentions for the child. A child might I add that they don't even know the proper name of.”

“Yes, and if they think I’m going to allow my nephew to be some sort of martyr then they have quite another thing coming.” Petunia states adamantly.

“May I see this letter?” Vernon asks now even more worried for his nephew.

“Yes, of course.” High Goblin Ironblade responds handing over a copy of the letter. He’s already filed the original away for evidence should they ever need it and placed copy’s in each of the Heir Potter-Black’s numerous vaults.

***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^

To: Petunia and Vernon Dursley.

We regret to inform you that your sister Lady Lillian Maris Potter nee Evans and her husband Lord James Fleamont Potter were murdered in their cottage home as of 8:15 am on October 31st. They were brave soldiers in the war that has wrecked our world for many generations now. Sadly their opposition to our current Dark Lord in the front lies drew his personal attention to them. We have left their only son, the sole heir to the Potter family, in your capable care. I expect you to raise the boy but not to spoil him. His name is Harry James Potter. His father’s family is all but dead and you and your husband are his only remaining family on his mother's side.

Harry is very special in our world. He is the first person to ever survive what is known as the killing curse. The killing curse has never failed to kill a target. Harry Potter is the only known survivor. If you accept Harry into your home you will be safe from attacks from both sides of the magical war currently tearing apart the world. We are counting on you and your husband to raise Harry to be humble and obedient. 

Harry Potter is now expected to defeat Voldemort (the dark wizard who killed Lily and James) and put an end to the war in our world. He is to do this by killing Voldemort at the cost of his life. The sooner he does this the better for all of us. We are counting on you Petunia and Vernon Dursley to raise Harry Potter to accept his fate.

As payment for your cooperation you will receive the following; 3,589 pounds and 399 pence a week from Potter’s trust vault and full custody of Harry James Potter until he turns 17. We will be collecting him when he turns 11 as he is expected to attend Hogwarts at that time. Failure to comply with any of the listed statements will result in the loss of the blood protection Lily sacrificed her life for. 

Sincerely

Albus Dumbledore

***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^

“He will need to be trained early and by the best,” Vernon says at length. “It is clear that it will be imperative that he learns to spot the forms of manipulation early on. Not to mention battle training so he can survive whatever new war they are planning on putting our nephew through.”

“I can't believe Lillian fell for that man’s tripe. It was clear from the moment her Hogwarts letter arrived that something was wrong with that school.” Petunia vents. 

“When the time comes for him to attend Hogwarts he will be prepared I assure you Petunia.” 

“We’re not going to let him go!” Petunia insists outraged. “They've killed Lily and James! They've locked up Bellatrix and her husband on false charges without a trial! God only knows what's happened to the others!”

“We’re going to do our best to protect him. Legally they have no ground for what they are trying to do. Still, we can neither show our hand too early or fight all his battles for him. It is clear they will suspect something if we do either, Pet.” Vernon says sagely his years as a member of the royal guard and the royal marines coming out to play.

Petunia slumps down in defeat “Your right, Vernon.” She says dragging a hand down her face. “Your right. What do we do when they come looking for him?”

“We are going to enroll both Dudley and Hadrian in a private school and pay for them to have the best tutors in self-defense and martial arts before and while Hadrian starts school at Hogwarts. When the time comes for him to begin Hogwarts he’ll continue his education during the summer. No sense in having him ignorant of half the world.”

“If I may interject?” High goblin Ironblade asks gaining their attention. “I’m afraid there’s more news. However, this may be able to help us in the long run.” High goblin Ironblade states

“What now?” Petunia asks exhausted yet enraged after reading all of the compulsion spells, charms and potions her nephew was put under and hearing the news of the war.

“It seems Heir Potter-Black has somehow, against all odds, become the master of death.” High goblin Ironblade states.

"What does that even mean?" Petunia asks tiredly.

“Based on our understanding, Heir Potter-Black is immune to Death and will eventually become capable of commanding the entity itself. In addition creatures of Death and Dark creatures will be forced to obey him.”

Petunia and Vernon pause in shock before Vernon speaks again “It seems he will need to be trained in ethics and how to weld his power sooner rather than later.”


	3. Gift Giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit off plot before we re-enter the story.

#  **Chapter 3. Gift Giving**

Before being illegally imprisoned Lady Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black proudly introduced her family to her son, Hadrian Regulus Black. Despite it being apparent that the child was not of her husband the entire family was overjoyed and little Hadrian was named Heir Black. When Heir Black seemingly vanished yet remained listed as living on the Black family tapestry the case was labeled as a kidnapping. Since that night, Lord Lucius Malfoy and his wife Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee Black have been the leading force in the search for the young heir. 

Lady Narcissa Malfoy has her suspicions on the child’s whereabouts and assumed identity. Every now and then Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee Black checks in on her extended family through the use of the Black family’s scrying mirror. While she can't identify his whereabouts or surroundings she is witness to young Hadrian Black’s birth, the first time he morphs his appearance, and his first fang. She saves the memories in a pensive and makes a scrapbook for the child with moving photos for each year of his life.

When her cousin, one of Hadrian’s two listed Godfathers, Lord Sirius Black, as well as her brother-in-law Lord Rodolphus Lestrange, and her sister, Hadrian’s mother, Lady Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black are all sent to Azkaban without trials, Narcissa instantly became suspicious. The same night the assumed Potter heir, a mere toddler, is said to have survived the killing curse. Despite it being a family secret the entire Black family is unnaturally immune to poisons, curses, and hexes including all three unforgivable curses. To her knowledge, the Potter family has no such talent. Naturally Lady Narcissa Malfoy immediately went to her scrying mirror. 

She watched horrified as Albus Dumbledore's pet half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid, kidnaped her nephew and took him by Sirius’s flying motorbike across Britain’s sky. He is left, she sees, on the doorstep of a worryingly muggle house at night. He is not found until the next morning. The woman, seemingly a squib, and her muggle husband react as one would expect in their situation, shocked, confused and terrified. The squib woman takes little Hadrian to Gringotts to be healed the morning he is found. Judging by her shock, anger, and sadness over the proceedings Narcissa gathers that she personally knew Bellatrix or the child’s father in some manner. 

Despite both Lady Narcissa Malfoy and her husband, Lord Lucius Malfoy, working to identify the woman and her husband nothing ever comes of it. Thankfully the squib seems to be on good terms with the goblin nation and knows how to get into contact with a family friend, Lord Severus Prince-Snape. How she is capable of doing so is anyone's guess. Goblins are well known to hate and distrust all non-goblins. Likewise, Severus has very few friends, he is sarcastic with a dark sense of humor at the best of times. As Severus never brings the topic up Lord and Lady Malfoy politely ignore it when their son and nephew’s joint godfather visits. Lord Severus Snape-Prince and Lord Malfoy are best mates and both trust the other to know when to leave things left unsaid. 

With the help of the goblins and Lord Severus Prince-Snape, the squib woman and her muggle husband raise their magical son and young Heir Hadrian Black to their best abilities. Since both Lucius and Narcissa are both still concerned over their nephew they send monthly care packages via their personal post owls. They are always left unsigned and delivered at night because they don't know who might be watching. Judging by the way the family reacts to certain order members who try to approach them on the street they suspect they are well aware of their situation. 

Just in case they are not, copies of wizarding traditions, history, customs, religions, and family histories make their way into the monthly care packages. Alongside these are normal wizarding lessons and books for children. As their son Draconis ‘Draco’ Malfoy, gets older they let him help them in making the care packages. This causes double the amount of wizarding treats and toys to find their way to Heir Black and his adoptive brother. Every holiday, and on Hadrian’s birthday, they send an extra-large care package and attached is always. “For; Heir Hadrian Regulus Black and his adopted brother, From; The Black family with love, stay safe.” 

* * *

Before Hadrian and his cousin Dudley can officially start school, Petunia and Vernon made them practice their magic skills near constantly. ‘Just in case.’ It’s not until Hadrian can settle on one form for longer than a day and both Hadrian and Dudley can control their natural ambient magic as wandless and wordless magic that they're satisfied. Hadrian is still allowed to morph his appearance when at home or visiting a magical district overseas. He's just not to do so in public or around any Britsh magical communities. ‘One must always be prepared.’ his Uncle Vernon tells him. ‘One can never be too careful.’ his Auntie Petunia agrees.

They rarely visit any British magical communities despite being British themselves. When the need to visit a local magical community arises, they all wear thick and near-impenetrable glamors held together by jewelry in addition to drinking 24-hour polyjuice potions. Said polyjuice potion makes it seem as though they are someone else underneath the glamor to those with the ability to see through such illusions. Their greatest asset is the fact that no one knows Hadrian’s real name, his blood status, or the fact that he is a metamorphmagus. His metamorph ability is also a curse. For a while, Hadrian could only leave the house in a hat that covered his hair and sunglasses so dark they shielded his eye color. Hadrian finally learned to control his ability when he was four. It takes him a little longer to decide on a public form, an entire year longer.

When Hadrian is five he finally settles on making his eyes emerald green rather than the shade of bottle green his Mum had. Meanwhile, his hair is just as wild as his Dad’s was but is pitch black rather than a light brown. He keeps his hair down to his shoulders in tasteful if messy waves as there is no taming it otherwise. The rest of his form he keeps mostly reminiscent of his Mother. He does it out of respect. His mother is still alive while Mum and Dad aren't. He can't do much about his sharp fanged teeth for now but Uncle Ironblade and Uncle Severus have assured them it's mostly normal in the magical world. Thankfully few people will have any real reason to look at his teeth.

While the whispers about a hair or eye condition have stopped they still get odd looks from those local to Surrey. Often times random magical passersbys will feel the need to randomly and profusely shout their thanks to Hadrian, a five-year-old boy, from across the store or street. It’s extraordinarily inconvenient and unwelcome, not that he says as much. He doesn't want to become orcastiated or hated in the magical world before he even officially enters it. If there's anything Hadrian has learned from his Auntie Petunia and her friends, it's that the public’s opinion is a fickle weapon. You either wield that weapon yourself or you get to cut down by it. 

Hadrian fully intends to make waves when he reenters the local Britsh magical community at eleven. While he would love to rule from the shadows he knows he is a celebrity in the magical world. A world where his Mother is currently illegally imprisoned and they celebrate. A world where his Mum and Dad were murdered and they mourned by throwing a nationwide party. A world that he became a celebrity in by surviving where his parents did not. 

His family has prepared him the best they can with physical defense and political defense lessons in both magical and muggle subjects. His lessons and skills may soothe his family's worries, but ultimately he will need all of the tools and tricks he can get his hands on if he's to survive. 

* * *

Since Hadrian arrived on Auntie Petunia and Uncle Vernon’s doorstep someone in his family has been sending regular magical care packages for him and Dudley. The baskets always arrive at night when no one else is around and remain unsigned with the exception of the well wishes attached. They suspect the remaining members of the Black family are fearful of alerting Albus Dumbledore, his Order-of-The-Phoenix and the spies he has in the area to their identity. Given that everyone in wizarding Britain believes Hadrian to be solely James and Lily Potter’s child in addition to their belief he's a half-blood their paranoia is justified. 

Naturally, they send the deliveries and their contents to Gringotts to be tested. They have done so with all the gift baskets from mysterious benefactors. Unfortunately, the Black family is not alone in their anonymous donations for Hadrian. Many send portkeys, curses, hexes, and poisons in the mail. While Hadrian is immune to most all curses, hexes, and poisons, his cousin Dudley, Auntie Petunia and Uncle Vernon are not. 

After the first attempt on their lives goblin laid wards were placed around the house under the illusion of hiring a landscaper. Since then, anything that gets through them is sent to Gringotts for testing and new wards are added while the old ones are updated. Currently, their gardens are flourishing spectacularly and the wards have been holding strong for three months now. Uncle Ironclaw brings the gifts over by floo once they have been cleared by the goblin nation.

Their latest gift from the Black family is quite particular. In addition to the usual magical course books for their monthly lessons and enough toys and treats to share, there are eight additional books. In defense of the books, they are quite handsome if a bit exorbitant. The dark green dragonhide leather is soft to the touch with lovely silver parchment within. Across the covers, embossed in shiny silver filigree, are the words, Pen Friend. 

Oddly enough the books aren't designed for them to contact the mysterious Black family gift giver. It seems their anonymous benefactor simply wishes for Hadrian and Dudley to have more friends. Friends of the magical nature given the properties of the books. Something which Hadrian and Dudley are both lacking due to their numerous stalkers and spies from Britain's magical community.

According to the manuals delivered with the books, they were created so that what is written in one book will show up in the others linked to it. Four books are linked together and there are eight altogether. Therefore both Dudley and Hadrian will be able to hold separate conversations. They are also charmed to never run out of parchment and be near indestructible in addition to being weatherproof. The pages are even laced with the potion Veritaserum, the magical world’s most powerful truth serum. The problem is that they have nobody to send their books to. 

As previously stated both Hadrian and Dudley have very few friends due to the stalkers and spies who report back to Albus Dumbledore. Additionally, all their friends are muggles and the books are charmed and laced with potions. They can't send them to a muggle without breaking the International Statute of Secrecy. On the other hand, neither Dudley nor Hadrian exactly wants to send the books to anybody in the wizarding world. At least not in the wizarding community here in Britain. The wizards of Britain either seem to hate or worship Hadrian for something he had no control over and happened when he was a year old. The two cousins honestly feel they can't trust any of them.


	4. Gift Giving pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for everyone read the previous chapter three twice. Chapter four is up if shorter than originally planned.

“What do we do with them, Mum?” Dudley asks while Hadrian strokes Hedwig's white and grey flecked feathers looking to her imploringly.

Petunia frowns looking between her two boys and the books that caused all this trouble. For the past week, since receiving their usual care package, they have been quietly arguing, plotting behind closed doors, and brooding when she or Vernon have managed to drag them out. She had quite honestly thought they had a massive falling out of some sort. She and Vernon even have Severus and Ironclaw looking into family mind healers that are also willing to work one on one. The last thing she wants is for her boys to hate each other even for a short period of time. She lost two years with Lily due to making that mistake.

“All this was over a few books?” Petunia asks with a terse frown her lips piercing in firm disapproval letting her boys know just how disappointed she is to hear that.

“Yes. Books that we have to give to a magical friend.” Hadrian says pointedly.

“We don't have any magical friends Mum,” Dudley complains.

“What about your familiars?” she asks pointedly. When both her children blink and share a look as though to say she's gone mad Petunia huffs. “Well, Hedwig and Clarisa are post-owls aren't they?”

“Well… yeah, but you have to tell them where to go.” Hadrian says with a frown his head tilted to the side confused. 

“No, you don't.” Petunia corrects.

“Mum, the man at the Owl Emporium said you need a name and an address.” Dudley states matter of factly.

“No, you don't.” Petunia repeats.

“But the books on British post owls say the same thing, Auntie Petunia,” Hadrian says clearly trying to remember if he's heard otherwise anywhere else.

“Well they're clearly wrong,” she says with a huff. “We already know better than to take anything the British magical community says at face value, don't we?” 

“Yes.” both her boys automatically respond.

“Well, what do your books on American post-birds say?” she asks despite already knowing the answer. She does read those books before giving them to her children. One can never be too careful after all.

Dudley frowns in thought while Hadrian's emerald green eyes light up before diming again. “They don't use owls in America Auntie. They use eagles, hawks, and vultures.”

“I know, but they train them the same don't they?” she asks instead of answering. ‘ _ Children need to learn on their own. They need to come to their own conclusions to grow. _ ’ she silently reminds herself to prevent herself from giving away the answer.

“Yes,” Dudley responds before continuing. “All post birds are trained according to the ‘International Post Act of 1753.’”

“Correct, and do Americans need to tell their birds where to find the recipient?”

“Not exactly,” Hadrian says thoughtfully. “As long as a post-bird has a general description or has met the recipient before, they can find their target. Post birds identify their package recipients based on their magical signature and their life force. In the case of undead Muggles and Squibs, they use the innate behavior of the person and their blood. That's why I still get fan mail and assassination attempts from the wizarding world even without them knowing my real name or blood status.” Hadrian finishes sourly before his eyes light up again and he shares a grin with Dudley.

“That’s right,” Petunia says proudly.

“Do you think we can describe our ideal magical friends and have Clarisa and Hedwig find them?” Dudley asks with a prominent frown. 

“Seems a bit like cheating, Dud,” Hadrian says obviously guilt-ridden but clearly considering it himself.

Petunia sighs considering the pros and the cons before caving. “It is fundamentally wrong but you two aren’t in a position to easily make friends in the magical world on your own,” she states guiltily. “I want you both to know that neither of you are at fault for this.” Petunia states firmly not wanting her boys to feel bad about themselves. 

“The blame lays solely on that demented Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and everyone who believes his tripe,” she says looking into her boy's eyes. “He kidnaped Hadrian on the night of Lily and James’s murder. He placed Bellatrix, her husband, and Sirius in jail without a backward glance or even a spark of evidence. Most importantly he loudly proclaimed for all to hear that a toddler won a duel against an eighty-year-old master duelist and won.” Petunia rants before taking a deep breath. “For some unfathomable reason, nearly everyone believes him. So while it is not morally right for you to use any post owl this way there isn't a safer option. In fact, I would feel better about this if you were both to use an alias and try to refrain from sharing too much about yourselves.”

“How are we supposed to make friends if we don't talk about stuff?” Dudley asks aghast.

“What if we each make a list?” Hadrian asks seemingly excited at the prospect but still hesitant.

“A list?” Petunia and Dudley both ask confused.

“Yeah,” Hadrian says happily “A list of everything we shouldn't talk about and why. We can even add it to the insides of the books so everyone knows what we can't or won't talk about.”

“That's- that's a good idea,” Petunia says surprised by the suggestion before remembering Hadrian has an IQ of 238.

* * *

In the end, it only took three hours to create a set of rules vague yet clear enough that anyone can follow them. The hard part came with deciding what type of people they want as friends. Dudley and Hadrian quickly realize that they have very different ideal friends. Both are sad but swear to remain friends with each other regardless. Dudley's list is rather simple compared to Hadrian’s but they both have ten necessary requirements in a prospective friend. Dudely chose the pen-name ‘Gryffinpuff’ while Hadian went with his current favorite animal, Hydra. Hadrian silently thinks Dudely’s pen-name says more about his future Hogwarts prospects house than anything else.

After they both finished writing their pen-friend requirements, they each made a short introductory note on a spare paper. Once Auntie Petunia was done with dinner she looked their work over. After revisions then had them each copy the introduction notes and pen-friend requirements into their new notebooks. Thankfully they each only had to do this once as the books automatically copied the words onto the other books once written.

Gryffinpuff’s Ideal Magical Friend

  1. 5-6 years old and has magic.
  2. Doesn't care about someone being famous or having money.
  3. Doesn't want to become famous or rich off someone else.
  4. Isn't racist, (especially of people without magic)
  5. Is wanting to make a new friend and is nice
  6. Can speak, read and write in English or French.
  7. Likes magical and muggle sports and games (Football, Lacrosse, Quidditch, and Quodpot) (chess, cards, exploding snap, puzzles)
  8. Likes herbology and/or botany.
  9. Likes reading (fantasy and fiction)
  10. Enjoys potions and/or chemistry.

Hydra’s Ideal Magical Friend

  1. 5-6 years old and has magic
  2. Doesn't care about someone being famous or money
  3. Doesn't want to become famous or rich off someone else.
  4. Isn't racist, (especially of people without magic)
  5. Is wanting to make a new friend and is nice
  6. Can speak, read and write in English, French, Spanish or Japanese.
  7. Enjoys magical and muggle sports and games (Football, Lacrosse, Tennis, Swordplay, archery, Quidditch, Quodpot) (Chess, Puzzles, cards, exploding snap)
  8. Enjoys warding, wardbreaking, coding, and hacking
  9. Enjoys reading (murder mysteries and horror stories)
  10. Has an IQ of 220 or more.


	5. Gaining Friends

** _POV: Hedwig, Age 3,_ **

** _Location: #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England, Great Britain_ **

For the better part of the past week Hedwig, and her sister in all but blood, Clarisa, have been watching their wizards, Hadrian and Dudley, mope and rage. In the beginning, they had sought to soothe their human chicks but by the end of it, they were both ready to kill whatever had distressed them so. They were both grateful that the human chicks nest mother had solved the problem. A problem both she and Clarisa have known would arise sooner or later. It has been a topic of many discussions between herself and Clarisa. The fact that neither boy has any friends sharing their unique magical talents or interests. It has worried them both greatly. 

Recently their boys have each been gifted four magical books for communication. The fact that they have no one to share them with is what has distressed the human-chicks so badly. So Hedwig, hearing her Hadrian-chick's problems had volunteered to scout out appropriate companions for her Hadrian. She is thrilled that he is smart enough to trust her with such matters and is determined to find her Hadrian-chick’s life mate and two suitable friends for her chick. Thankfully she knows exactly where to begin. Before finding her Hadrian, Hedwig lived with her mother in England's Winchester. It was there that Hedwig first sensed her Hadrian through his lifemate and it is there that she heads now.

* * *

** _POV: Elliot Ryuzaki Salvus Lawliet-Prince, Age 5,_ **

** _Location: Wammy’s Orphanage, Winchester, Hampshire, England, Great Britain_ **

Five-year-old Elliot Ryuzaki Salvus Lawliet-Prince, better known simply as the detective L, sits on his dorm room floor contemplating the strange new problem he is facing while working out a blank puzzle. Recently he received an anonymous gift from someone claiming to be a celebrity or at least nobility in the magical world. He knows of the magical world. Of course, he does. He's a pureblood wizard and an heir to two noble families himself. Even if he wasn't, all of the orphans at Wammy's House are aware of the magical world. Like him, many of the orphans in the care of Wammy's are magical. Those that are not are still being trained for influential government positions within in the muggle world. 

L leans back against the side of his bed, knees pulled up to his chest, while he contemplates his latest dilemma. Shortly before the book arrived by owl, his guardian and surrogate father, Mr. Quillsh Wammy himself, decided that if he didn't begin to at least attempt an effort at socializing with non-Wammy's House children then he would be putting a limit on his booming detective business. Wammy is convinced that he is overworking himself and that five-years-old is much too young to become an international detective. When the book arrived it almost seemed too good to be true. Naturally, everyone, even the grumpy caretaker, Roger, was instantly suspicious. Wammy's House breeds nothing if not paranoia. Although, it's not paranoia if they are really out to get you, now, is it?

Roger begrudgingly gave L private lessons on checking for chemicals, poisons or potions of any kind that a book, note, parchment, paper, or packaging could be covered in. They found the book lacked any poisons or chemicals of any kind and the only potions were the truth serum Veritaserum and the Everlasting Elixir. Both potions coated the interior pages. Wammy gave L a private lesson on checking packages for fingerprints and magical signature using the book. They were both surprised to find that not even Wammy’s own fingerprints or magical signature were on the book. They even had it x-rayed and re-scanned by the goblins at Gringotts. The goblin’s findings were similar with the exception of identifying the Gemino Curse, Anti-theft Charm, Protean Charm, and the Featherlight charm on the journal's pages alongside weather protection charms.

With the Goblin’s all clear as well as Roger and Wammy’s blessing, L was left to keep the four-way journal. First, however, L needs to decide on an appropriate pen-name. Using his alias ‘L’ simply won't do and he hasn't gone by ‘Eliot’ since entering Wammy’s House. According to the note sent by the one that calls themself ‘Hydra’ he only has 24 hours left until the lack of writing in the journal ends the enchantments. L was just taking off his shirt deciding a shower would clear his mind when he finally decided on his secondary alias. Raven. It’s perfect. Hopefully, the other children will be smart enough to keep conversation with, or so abysmal that he can convince Wammy to let him drop the issue altogether, even if only for a little while. 

* * *

** _POV: Hadrian James Regulus Potter-Black, Age 5,_ **

** _Location: St. Gregory's Primary School, Little Whinging, Surrey, England, Great Britain_ **

Hadrian had more or less given up on hearing back from his potential pen friends by the time six days had passed and his copy of the book had not registered a letter. Dudley is already in regular correspondence with an eccentric group of friends named Willow, Wormwood, and Canon respectively. Hadrian has gathered that each of Dudely’s friends were equally as lonely or simply seeking a new friend. From what Dudley has said each had the book tested at their local Gringotts before trusting a book that can write back. Originally he had assumed his recipients were held up by doing the same. Sadly it's been six days now and he's nearly given up all hope. The enchantments on the book will cause the books to vanish on the eighth day after all.

Disappointed but not altogether surprised, Hadrian had begun mentally preparing himself to be friendless until Hogwarts. Because of this, he was rather surprised to find his book gently glowing from his backpack during recess. The light glow meant he had an unread letter inside. Excited, he slipped into the school library before eagerly grabbing his book and opening it to the first page. Hadrian grins beyond excited at the prospect of finally making a friend in the magical world even is it is anonymous. 

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

Dear Hydra,

I will concede to calling you as such with the understanding that I too will be referring to myself under a pseudonym as well. You may call me Raven. I have read your attached note and in the interest of fair play, I have decided to share a little bit about myself. I am five years old and an orphaned pureblood wizard. My favorite muggle sport is Tennis seconded only by Lacrosse and Football. I am quite fond of Quidditch and interested in Quadpot. I have (unfortunately) never seen a Quadpot game in action. As for Swordplay and Archery, I do enjoy both immensely as well as Capoeira and Jiu-Jitsu. 

I must admit I was surprised to have such a book arrive, especially without knowing the sender beforehand. While I am aware of the magical world, being a wizard myself, I have had very little contact with it outside of my fellow orphans. I must admit that I find myself in a similar predicament as you. That is to say, I am in a situation where I have no friends. My IQ is 250 and I am currently working toward becoming a detective. This has, unfortunately, alienated me from the other orphans at the orphanage. It is my hope that with the arrival of this journal that will change for both of us. I hope we can become good friends.

Your penpal,

Raven

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

* * *

** _POV: Wednesday Friday Addams, Age 5,_ **

** _Location: 0001 Cemetery Lane, Chester, Morris County, New Jersey, United States of America_ **

Wednesday Friday Addams knows she is not the most typical five-year-old American girl. For starters, she is a witch like her parents and grandparents before her. Among No-Maj children, she is seen as eccentric and crazy. Among her fellow witches, her intellect and skill set is simply seen as too non-magical. It doesn't seem to matter to anyone she tries to befriend that she's trying to keep a firm foot in both worlds. Even to the adults outside her family she is simply always seen as different and weird. According to all the other children her age in the area, she is different than them therefore not a potential playmate let alone friend material. Despite Grandmama’s insistence that ' _ hope for the family will come yet _ ' Wednesday had already abandoned all hope. She should have known better. Grandmama is a seer and her predictions always come true in some fashion. 

Yesterday Wednesday and her younger brother Pugsley received two anonymous gifts from seemingly separate senders. Stroking the spine of the glowing book in her hands, now, the very thought of giving up on making friends seems foolish. Taking a deep breath and holding onto the feeling of renewed determination she begins writing a response to ‘Raven’ and ‘Hydra’ under the pen name Arachne.

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

Greetings, Hydra and Raven 

Given Hydra’s apparent status of fame and/or celebrity status in the world I too agree that using pseudonyms is likely for the best. You may call me Arachne. I am also five and seeking friends in the magical world who are aware of the no-maj world as well. I believe Hydra’s snowy owl was somehow able to sense that when she sought us out. It begs the question on whether we underestimate animal intelligence and compassion. I do apologize for taking so long to reply however there was simply nothing for it. My parents refused to trust anything that claims to write back without having it tested. In addition, it seems your owl crossed the ocean to deliver this four-way messaging book to me. She is beautiful from what I've seen of her. 

A little about myself. I am an American pureblood witch from an ancient and noble house. I have a younger brother and two loving if eccentric parents. My favorite muggle sport is Archery seconded only by Swordplay. While I do enjoy both Soccer and Tennis I haven't found the chance to properly play either. I too am quite fond of Quidditch and Quadpot. I have never had the chance to see either live but my family watches the matches on our enchanted television. Our favorite Quidditch team has been the Fitchburg Finches for nine generations now. When it comes to Quadpot we tend to differ in opinions. I am currently rooting for Salem’s team. As far as martial arts go I am a black belt in karate and a green belt in Taekwondo. My IQ is 238.

Your penpal,

Arachne

Ps. Do you know someone using the pen name Canon?

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

* * *

** _POV: Lydia Joyce Deetz, Age 5,_ **

** _Location: 114 Kent Street, Brooklyn, New York, New York, United States of America_ **

Recently five-year-old Lydia Joyce Deetz is excited. Well… she is usually excited. Lately, however, she is more excited then she can ever remember being in her admittedly short life. Her father, Charles Deetz, and her stepmom, Delia Deetz, call her eccentric, dramatic and a young prodigy. Due to her refusal to conform and become someone she is not, she has found no friends among the neighborhood No-Maj children. When she had first started going to No-Maj primary school Lydia had foolishly hoped that things would be different for her there. She planned to make friends, play games, and learn to her heart’s content. Instead, she became an outcast. 

She already knew her numbers and how to spell, read, and write. And why wouldn't she? She can speak and read in three languages! She’s long since been taught to add and subtract. The lessons the teachers have given her so are simply too easy. Unfortunately, her skill set has put her at a disadvantage among her peers. Word quickly spread that she was different and no one wanted to play with her. Now she has a chance to make friends. She's giddy at the thought. Others who are able to see ghosts and use magic like her. Others her age with equal intelligence and similar interests. 

Her Father and Delia have already sent the ‘Pen Friend’ book to Gringotts for testing. They read the user manual with her after the exorbitant and clearly expensive book came back clean. All that's left for her to do is come up with an appropriate pen-name. Browsing through her books Lydia stumbles upon a mythology book out of place in her bookshelf. With a smile, Lydia skips over to her desk and sets to work penning her first letter to her soon to be, hopefully at least, new friends.

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

Hello, Hydra, Raven, and Arachne

You can call me Selene. Unsurprisingly I’m five just like everyone else. I suspect Hydra’s owl did her best to find people within the closest age and IQ range to him. You are a him, right? I agree it's likely best that we all use pen names. Not just because of Hydra’s status as someone famous though. It’s just not safe to give your personal information to strangers. That said as long as we don't give out our real names and the location of where we live we should be okay. I’m a pureblood witch, my IQ is 226, and I’m a social outcast because of both. I’ve been looking for friends in the magical world who, like me are aware of the no-maj world and I am eternally grateful for your gift Hydra. So thank you.

On a side note, Hydra’s owl has taken up residence in my apartment. She seems exhausted and my parents are doing their best to take care of her. Based on Hydra and Raven’s terminology I believe she did, in fact, fly over the North Atlantic Ocean. She seems fine if exhausted and in need of a good preening. Due to the impossibility of such a feat being done without aid, I suspect she hitched a ride on something or someone. Can owls even use magical transportation? 

Something about myself. I am an American pureblood witch from an ancient and noble house. I am an only child and the heir to a pureblood family. My Dad recently remarried a rather eccentric and bubbly witch. I love them dearly but they always seem to be preoccupied. My favorite muggle sport is swordplay seconded only by soccer. I have been to several Quadpot and Quidditch games. My Dad was a professional beater before retiring and becoming a real estate agent Of all things. He is currently teaching me how to properly ride a broom side-saddle and normally. I’m only a green belt in karate and Taekwondo. Mind giving me some pointers Arachne?

Sincerely,

Selene

Ps. Was I supposed to name myself after an animal?

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*


	6. Three Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My fanfic story will now intro into the plot of 1991-1993 Addams Family movies (with inclusions of the 1992 cartoon The Addams Family) and a mix of the plot of the 1988 Beetlejuice movie and the 90’s animated cartoon Beetlejuice. From there we will slowly introduce more of the Harry Potter world and L’s involvement in solving cases in this spooktacular magical world.

#  **Chapter Six. Three Years Later**

* * *

9-year-old Heiress Wednesday Addams stares down the man pretending to be her Uncle Fester until he cowers and slams the door to his bedroom. She listens to the sound of his body falling against the wooden door with a thud before quickly and silently closing her own bedroom door. She hangs her hangman doll which signals she wants to be left alone by pure habit and instinct. 

Swiftly Wednesday grabs a self refilling quill, a dagger, and her Pen-Friend Notebook. She then army crawls under her bed. She pauses to wipe at her tear-filled eyes carefully avoiding smudging her thin barely visible black eyeliner and black mascara. Putting her Quill to the enchanted pages Wednesday carefully ponders over what to write or if she should even ask for help before gathering her nerve.

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*   
Arachne    
“I have… troubling news. And not the fun kind. Message me back when you have the time. This will likely be a long chat.”    
*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

Wednesday peers around her room wishing not for the first time her mage sight and natural senses were more advanced than they are. As it is she can only smell the normal smells that surround her family’s mansion. The swamp, herbs, potion’s ingredients, the lingering smell of grandma's cooking and of course the poisons and toxins that her family are immune to. Her senses are limited to the family mansion and its grounds. 

The family mansion is admittedly massive even if seemingly in ruins from an outside perspective. The house itself runs several miles underground. Meanwhile, the grounds are seven acres in each direction away from the house. The main attractions include a swamp, a conservatory, a belfrey, a graveyard, and patios on all three stories of the ancient and newly haunted mansion. The last remodel of the mansion was during the Victorian era during which additional trap doors, tunnels, secret rooms, and passages were added to the already impressive layout. As Heiress Addams, Wednesday is able to connect her mind and senses with the wards of her home thus allowing her to see every inch at will. 

Due to the wards and their functions, anyone with Addams Blood is capable of finding their way in the massive mansion. Only those who have been deemed a threat to the family will ever find themselves lost on any Addams property. Those of Addams clan and blood will never find themselves lost. The fact the man posing as her Uncle Fester is constantly getting himself lost is just one of many things that have tipped Wednesday off that he isn't who he claims to be. 

Yet her parents are seemingly either still blind to the fact that this man isn't their long lost Uncle Fester or they are buried deeply in denial. Wednesday knows it will be weeks before it even occurs to her parents that this man isn't who he claims to be. Which is why she needs the help of her best friends right now. Since receiving the Pen-friend journal five years previous she and Pugsley have expanded their interests. She and Pugsly have even made friends with a neighborhood boy named N.J. Normanmeyer and their classmate Patrice Alford. Patrice Alford is also their family lawyer’s only daughter. 

Both N.J. and Patrice are what the British would call muggleborns, magicals born to two non-magicals. So far no one else has wanted to join their friend group but they have time yet. Magicals do live longer than non-magicals after all. Wednesday's attention snaps back to her penfriend journal as it begins to glow a light gold, a sight unable to be seen by non-magicals. The tension she didn't realize had gathered in her body relaxes.

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*   
Raven   
Is something troubling you, Arachne?    
*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*   
Hydra   
What's going on Arachne?   
*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

Wednesday gives a slight involuntary smile at the knowledge that her friends are always there for her. She worries her chapstick covered lip in worry before picking up her Quill and writing. Before she's finished another message pops up on the received page signaling Selene’s responded as well. The damned notebook takes her slight pause in writing as the signal to send the unfinished message. Wednesday sighs and uses the opportunity to read Selene’s message and what all she has sent under her pseudonym, Arachne.

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*   
Selene   
Sorry, I’m late. My parents are hosting another dinner party for my stepmom’s art. What's up? It sounds serious.   
*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*   
Arachne   
As you are all aware by now my Uncle on my father’s side has been MIA for 20 years now. With no word from the goblins or MACUSA we have long since assumed he died. For as long as I can remember we have performed an annual seance on the day he vanished in lieu of an official death-day. Given that our family magic is more connected necromancy, potions, healing, and creation magic, over the other forms it should have been an easy feat to contact my Uncle. I have participated in many seances and revivals with success. Yet my Uncle has not responded ONCE. Until today. 

Today during our annual seance My Uncle showed up knocking on our front door. The only problem is I seem to be the only one who can tell that isn't my Uncle.   
*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

* * *

“Wow talk about a cliffhanger,” Lydia mutters to herself as she munches on the shrimp cocktail appetizer she swiped from her parent's dinner party. “Wait what if something happened to Arachne.” Lydia panics “Oh my Gods what if she's been kidnaped or- or what if this man really isn't who he claims to be or-” Lydia looks down as her Pen friend book glows again.

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*   
Hydra

Arachne, are you okay? I'm worried about now. You can't just end a conversation like that. Message back, please.   
*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

Lydia picks up a calligraphy pen and begins writing in an admittedly rushed fashion. 

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*   
Selene   
Arachne, please respond. We are here for you. Message back when you can okay?    
*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

* * *

The detective known to the world as L sits on his bed with his knees pulled up to his chin as he rereads the message. Worry and concern over one of his first friends begin to cement themselves in his mind decreasing his brain’s productivity by 17%. Picking up a dreaded Quill he begins making determined strokes. Unfortunately with his eleventh birthday and with it his Hogwarts letter in two years he has been banned from using pen’s until he can write properly with a quill. His primary caretaker Quillsh Wammy owns and runs the orphanage. The man jolly old man was somehow able to enforce the rules to the point that no one can be coerced into sparing him a pen. Looking down at the clean and legible strokes made by his Quill L can begrudgingly admit to himself that this tactic has worked. 

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*   
Raven   
Arachne please try to explain why you think this man is an imposter when you feel safe enough to do so. Hydra and I are detectives remember?   
*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*   
Selene   
Are you ever going to tell us which detectives you two are?   
*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*   
Hydra   
The chances of that happening are extraordinarily unlikely, Selene. Raven, what would you put the percentage at?   
*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*   
Raven   
Hydra is correct Selene. The percentage of either Hydra or myself informing someone of our detective identities is roughly between 85 and 86 percent. We only began working cases together thanks to Hedwig and the fact I had an extra burner phone lying around. You know this.   
*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*   
Selene   
It’s still weird thinking of someone our age as a detective, let alone two kids. It’s kinda hard to believe sometimes you know?   
*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*   
Hydra   
But you were there for the subsequent argument Selene. It's only thanks to you and Arachne that we made up and worked our first case together.   
*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*   
Selene   
I know it's just, I wish I was as successful as you two. Do you think Arachne is okay?   
*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

* * *

Hadrian Potter-Black aka Hydra sits cross-legged on his bed trying to think of a way to reassure Selene without lying to her. The four of them are best friends. The closest of friends. However, they know so very little identifying facts about each other. Realistically should something happen to one of his friends the would have no way to report it to the authorities? It’s been a problem he’s pondered over on and off for a few months now. He frowns at the received message his best friend Raven aka the detective L wrote.

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*   
Raven   
As we don't know anything at this point I can't make any promises. With that said, Arachne is brilliant, like all of us. Additionally, she is an amazing chess player and has a black belt in Karate and Taekwondo. If anyone our age can survive a nutjob posing as a relative it would be one of us. Out of the four of us, I would put my money on Arachne surviving something like this.   
*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

Hadrian startles as a new message appears in the journal from Arachne. 

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*   
Arachne   
Sorry I was pretending to be asleep. The man claiming to be my Uncle crept through my hallway and opened my bedroom door. He just stared at me for a few minutes. It was creepy.

As for what I know of the situation it isn't much. The woman who brought my supposed Uncle to us has a fake german accent and claims to be a Dr. Pinder-Schloss from Human Services. Her division was never given. According to this woman, my Uncle was found in Miami Florida tangled in a tuna net last month during Hurricane Helga. They drug him from the ocean. He underwent some kind of psychological analysis and unspecified tests to build a profile. We have papers from the Florida Department of Fish and Game with photographs and the report of him being found.

As for how I know this man can't be my Uncle it's the way the family magic and the family mansion reacts to him really. I've never actually met the man you see so I don't have any memories to draw from as my Father does. As the Heiress to my family, I can see that this man is blood-related to us and carries the family magic but it doesn't respond to him. For one the man seems far too non-magical. It’s not that our family is fully immersed in one world over the other, quite the opposite. It's just that he doesn't seem to use any magic for anything. 

Additionally, our family mansion is designed so that a member of the family can always find their way home. Someone considered family by my family, especially those sharing blood and or heritage will never get lost on any of our properties. This man claimed to not know the way home. Not to mention he is constantly getting himself lost, falling through trap doors and secret passageways or getting stuck in an obvious death trap. He seems constantly scared of us and not in a playful way. Finally, he seems to be searching for something.

Please help me. My parents are either willfully blinded by their desire to find him or are ignorant of what's happening.   
*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*


	7. Sharing Identities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the ridiculously long wait. This fic is far from dead. L and Wednesday's portion of the chapter were simply being indecisive in every aspect. Yes, this is a short chapter. It was MEANT to be a short and quick connective chapter but the storyline and charters fought against me, until now.

After much debate it was finally decided that nothing could be done to help Arachne without first knowing who she is. Which meant everyone must share their identities with each other. It’s only fair after all. Both Hydra and Raven have booming international detective businesses, Selene and Arachne are child actresses and have small but lucrative musical careers. Despite this, they are all still children first and foremost. The four of them are all 9 years old. Which means they need to ask their parents' permission before doing practically  _ anything _ . 

* * *

Lydia Deetz stands in front of her parents nervously adjusting her long black bangs. “Dad, Delia, I have a question.” Lydia Deetz says worriedly.

“Well, what is it sweetie?” Charles Deetz asks worried from his place beside his wife Delia on their black leather sectional.

“Yes, you seem entirely too nervous for this to be about a new camera, books or even another gig.” Lydia’s stepmom Delia Deetz says equally worried in her french accent.

“Alright just please don't get upset. It's about my pen friends. I was wondering if I could tell them my real name?” Lydia asks pausing when she sees her parent's eyes widen in obvious shock. “It’s just, well, Arachne is going through a really tough time right now. She has some strange man pretending to be her long lost Uncle! She needs all the support she can get! Her parents don't seem to believe her about this man not being a relative. So, since Raven and Hydra are detectives and everything, we thought, together, we could figure out who the man really is.” 

“Lydia, pumpkin, sit down, please.” Delia Deetz requests before sharing a look with Charles Deetz.

“You don't want me to share my name?” Lydia asks plopping down on her Dad’s black leather recliner. “Is it because it's a bad time or is it a bad idea altogether?”

“No, it's not that, sweetie.” Charles Deetz explains to his daughter. “It's just- Delia perhaps you can explain it better?” Charles Deetz asks looking to his wife overwhelmed and running a hand through his dyed blond hair.

“Lydia, you have been writing to these friends for  _ three years _ now.” Delia Deetz says adjusting a strand of dyed red hair before tucking it behind her ear and moving to do the same to Lydia’s stray natural black bangs. “All your other friends know your name. Pumpkin, we honestly thought your first friends would have the same honor. Is there any reason they don't?”

“Oh,” Nine-year-old Lydia Deetz says surprised at this turn of events. “-well, for one, Bertha and Prudence go to school with me. Tera and I met at the library and we just clicked.”

“But why haven't you told your first and according to your words ‘bestest friends’ your name yet sweetie?” Charles Deetz asks confused.

“I guess it just never came up.” Lydia admits “We spend most of our time talking about our latest book, discussing theory, or playing a game of mental chess.”

“Well… if that's the only reason.” Charles says sharing a look with Delia. “I suppose it's okay.”

“Really?!” Lydia squeals

“Yes. But we reserve the right to look into them and their families' backgrounds.” Delia states authoritatively.

* * *

“Auntie Petunia?” Hadrian asks later that night while he's helping his Auntie Petunia wash up from dinner. Every night he and Dudley take turns helping Auntie Petunia cook dinner and dessert or washing and drying the dishes. Tonight it's his turn to help with the dishes.

“Yes, dear.” Auntie Petunia says absentmindedly from where she's putting away the pristine white plate she just finished drying.

Hadrian waits until she's done with the fragile glass and has moved on to glaring annoyed at a dry but oddly dull spoon before posing his question. “I was wondering if I could share my identity with my penfriends.”

His Auntie Petunia pauses at where she's furiously polishing the formerly dull spoon to look at him quite clearly startled. “What?”

“May I share my identity with Arachne, Raven, and Selene?” Hadrian states deciding to ask plainly rather than beat around the metaphorical bush.

"Why-" Auntie Petunia pauses to put the now gleaming spoon away. "Hadrian, dear. I know we agreed to keep your identity a secret but-” here Auntie Petunia pauses. “It's been three years now. Have they earned your trust?” she asks instead.

“Well yeah, but I thought I wasn't supposed to tell anyone except my soulmate my real name without your permission,” Hadrian says with a frown.

“Well, you obviously can't tell them your _ real name _ .” Auntie Petunia says with a worried frown reaching down to part his bangs. “The Gods only know what will happen to you if word gets out that you're not who people think you are.” Auntie Petunia explains as she pulls her hand back after uncovering his curse scar. “That doesn't mean you can't use the false name your parents set up for you.”

“So I can't tell them my real name but I can use my alias, Harry James Potter?”

“Do you trust them?” Auntie Petunia asks looking into his eyes.

“Yes.”

“Then you can tell them your alias.” Auntie Petunia says before going back to washing the dishes.

* * *

Heir Elliot Ryuzaki Salvius Lawliet-Prince, known worldwide as a detective under the acronym (L), stares in confusion and bewilderment at his legal muggle and magical guardians. Mr. Roger Ruvie and Lord Quillsh Wammy are loudly arguing back and forth over whether or not he should be allowed to share his real name with his Pen-Friends. While Roger is often seen yelling at his computer he's never seen Lord Wammy lose his temper. Even during this latest spat with Mr. Roger Ruvie, Lord Quillsh Wammy has not even raised his voice once.

“Fine!” Mr. Roger Ruvie finally erupts conceding defeat “You know what? Fine. You’ve very clearly put more thought into this then I have. The lad can shout his name from the rooftops for all I care, okay? But mark my words Wammy this one will come to bite us in the arse!”

“You said the same thing about us founding this orphanage or have you forgotten, Ruvie?” Lord Quillsh Wammy says to his soulmate and best mate exasperated.

“And it will!” Mr. Roger Ruvie erupts once more enraged. “Honestly why create an orphanage especially designed for genius children if were not going to use it to our advantage?! What kind of legacy are we leaving behind?!” 

“We are helping the children create a better world, Ruvie. We are helping to shape and grow the minds of hundreds of young geniuses while providing them a safe and loving home. Not to mention offering them the support they need to reach their goals.” Lord Quillsh Wammy explains before saying wistfully. “Imagine what our lives would have been had we been given the same opportunity?”

*Sigh* “I know Quillsh, but- damn it, it never seems like enough.” Mr. Roger Ruvie explains crossing his arms defensively.

“It is enough for them, my love. Surely that means something?” Lord Quillsh Wammy asks imploringly while looking into Mr. Roger Ruvie’s eyes.

Heir Elliot Lawliet-Prince slowly backs out of the room not in the mood to watch his main two guardians, both of whom are old men, kiss, or worse snog, heatedly until interrupted. Thankfully he has the answer he was searching for. He shivers in disgust at the memory of the last time he was chosen to interrupt the two. Not only was the sight of two wrinkly old people snogging nauseating he was subject to Lord Wammy’s famous death glare. It's said that even The Queen backs down to his glare.

* * *

Wednesday sighs in exasperated disgust at once again walking in on her parents kissing heatedly in the kitchen. Father currently has Mother bent over the table and is trailing his lips up her neck. She just wanted a snack! Still. Wednesday is determined to complete her quest despite having lost her appetite. She makes her way over to Lurch’s butler's pantry. She grabs a bag of pre-popped Sea-salt and Rosemary popcorn and a bottle of pomegranate juice. On her way out she sees her Father carrying Mother about to make his way upstairs. Seizing the opportunity while she still can, Wednesday asks. “Mother, Father, may I tell Selene, Raven, and Hydra my name?” It’s not that she honestly believes her parents would deny the request, she just doubts she will have another chance to ask the question tonight.

Mother blinks confused for a moment before saying, “Of course darling.”

“I see no problem with it myself.” Father agrees “Tell your brother he's free to do the same with his pen friends.” Father adds before whisking Mother away and out of the room.

Wednesday watches them disappear before slowly making her way to her room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dursleys decide they've had quite enough of the less than subtle attempts the illegal vigilante group known as the ‘Order of the Phoenix’ have made interfering with their children. Therefore they've decided to move. Meanwhile, Hadrian explains to his friends how his Dad and his Mum were framed as war icons for the so-called light. 

#  **Moving amid Introductions**

* * *

####  **Date:** Monday, April 6th, 2004** \-- Location: **United Kingdom of Great Britain, England, South East England, County of Surrey, Town of Little Whinging, Neighborhood of Privet Drive, #4 Privet Drive, Home of the Dursley Family  
**POV: **Mr. Vernon Oliver Dursley **  
****Gender: **Male** \-- Age: **32

Mr. Vernon Dursley is well aware of magic and the magical world. Mind you, Vernon is not aware of it to the same extent as his wife, Mrs. Petunia Dursley nee Evans. Still, Mr. Vernon Dursley is quite aware of the magical world all the same. He's a muggle himself but his sister Margaret was a muggleborn witch. Mr. Vernon Dursley’s wife and soulmate, Mrs. Petunia Dursely nee Evans, was born to two magicals despite not being one herself. Petunia is what the local magicals classify as a squib. She's dismissed as a clueless muggle due to her lack of magic. On the other hand Petunia's sister, Lillian was born; a wand-waving, potion-making, rune carving, Latin speaking, honest to god witch. 

It's due to his own family history that Vernon is aware of the discrimination and blatant segregation that exists here in the British Isles. If he's learned anything from his spotty secondhand magical education its magical people are just that. They're people. Citizens of their country just like him and his family. They simply have a gift, a mutation, or an additional ability. Whatever one wants to classify it as the magicals have the upper-hand. Vernon knows that all magicals hide because they are afraid of discrimination in the muggle world. Rightfully so given that muggles still discriminate on rubbish such as skin tone, social class, and accents. Still, the magical world seems to have similar faults. 

Despite their similarities, many witches and wizards rub Vernon the wrong way. Might be their blatant and rapid prejudice against anyone without magic. Then again it could be something else. Whatever the case Vernon always felt just fine with Lily. She was like an annoying yet loveable little sister. Lillian was a good, kind, and hardworking person. Lillian went on to marry her soulmate, the Lord to the ancient and noble house of Potter. Good on her! So many people never find their soulmate let alone marry them. Couldn't have happened to two better people in his mind. 

Then his wife and soulmate, Petunia, divulges the trouble his sister in law Lillian, now Lady Lillian Potter is having. Hearing his sister-in-law can't get with child because some nut job destroyed her womb before she was even a preteen? Well!? He was rightfully livid on her behalf! How messed up does someone have to be to do that?! And to a child no less?! When Petunia explained the loophole the two found he was amazed at the wonders of magic and beyond happy for his in-laws. As far as he's concerned the witches and wizards involved were brilliant. Creating a child from two infertile parents and two fertile parents is still beyond the realm of possibility for modern science. 

Then before his nephew, Hadrian’s second birthday Lady Lily Potter and Lord James Potter were apparently murdered! Vernon and Petunia have simply left a note atop an orphaned toddler on their front stoop to inform them of this! Once again, Vernon was rightfully livid. Not at his nephew of course. The poor tot had no say in his situation. He's pissed at the man who abandoned the poor boy. According to the letter left with their nephew, the culprit was a mere secondary school headmaster! The headmaster of his in-laws fomor school no less!

The barmy old man apparently thinks himself as above the law. The modern world has procedures in place for such things. A person's last will and testament and child services exist for a reason! Yet a man, who somehow became headmaster of a secondary school, seems to view himself as immune to such basic governmental procedures. The idiot even wrote the wrong name down for his nephew! Honestly, the entire situation was completely ridiculous and entirely illegal. Mr. Vernon Dursley and his wife Mrs. Petunia Dursley would not stand to be a willing part of it. 

Thus, Mr. Vernon Duresly and Mrs. Petunia Dursley left their son Dudley Dursley with their most trusted neighbours and drove straight to the magical portion of London to sort the entire legal mess out. They then took a copy of the records provided and made sure Hadrian existed in the muggle world. The oversight was easily explained away given that Lord and Lady Potter were reported to have gone into hiding and both existed in the muggle world as well. A nationwide day of mourning was arranged by her majesty and everyone grieved the loss of two well-loved, hardworking and good upstanding nobles. 

That all happened about seven years ago. At the time, Dudley and Hadrian were 2. They are now both 9. Lately, the magical world’s criminals have become frightfully more brazen in their attempts at interviewing, photographing, and occasionally even attempting to kidnap Hadrian. It all came to a head when Dudley and Hadrian were at the park with Petunia and their friends last weekend. A plump redhead woman, dressed in poorly hand-sewn clothing, attempted to cajole Hadrian over to her with the offer of sweets. Thankfully Vernon and Petunia have taught their children much better than that. Hadrian immediately ran to the nearest mother, Mrs. Doris Bradbary who brought him straight back to Petunia. Together they alerted the other parents who rushed to protect their own children. The police were called but the crazed woman escaped into the tree line before anyone could cuff her. 

Frankly, Mr. Vernon Dursley has had enough of these magicals who see themselves as above the law. It was bad enough with the local cat lady constantly insisting she 'take Harry off their hands’ every time they ‘coincidentally cross paths’ despite always being an entire bloody street away from the raving lunatic. This month she began calling their house to make such offers daily! This redhead woman makes the third time in as many days that someone has personally attempted to subvert the restraining order the late Lady Lillian Potter, Lord James Potter and their surrogate couple Lord Rodolphus Lestrange and Lady Bellatrix Lestrange put in place to protect their child!

As said before, Mr. Vernon Dursley has quite frankly had enough of these magicals who seem to all see themselves as above the law. Which is why Vernon has turned in his notice at his comfortable yet dead-end factory job. Never one to wait around, Vernon accepted a job that will require his family to move to America. It will provide a much better income and far higher security. Working at his old job as a Public Affairs Officer for the British Embassy. Working for the British Embassy was his life's dream. He only quit so he could settle down. 

He wanted to help his wife raise their son and later on to help his little nephew. Obviously that's not going to be an option if the local magicals have their way. So, it's back to work for him in order to keep his wife, son and his nephew safe. He can't wait to be working a proper government job again. Given his age and the fact that he has a family, he's agreed to work and train as an assistant until they decide where exactly to place him. Not a problem for Vernon so long as they hold up on their agreement of protecting his family.

* * *

####  **Date:** Monday, April 6th, 2004** \-- Location: **United Kingdom of Great Britain, England, South East England, County of Surrey, Town of Little Whinging, Neighborhood of Privet Drive, #4 Privet Drive, Home of the Dursley Family  
**POV: **Mr. Vernon Oliver Dursley **  
****Gender: **Male** \-- Age: **32

“Are you sure about this Vernon?” Petunia asks as they're watching the movers pack the house to sell. 

Everything they want to keep has been taken to a secure government facility to be secured by specialists in the field. Even the clothing and jewellery they're currently wearing had to be secured by the teams. Petunia had almost thrown up her breakfast when they were notified of the tracking and monitoring charms on their wedding rings. Vernon was mixed with rage and disgust himself. Honestly, who does that? Who do these so-called wizards think they are? Those tracking and monitoring charms are illegal even in the magical world not to mention a serious violation of personal privacy.

“Pet, they've made three attempts to outright kidnap the children this month alone,” Vernon says enraged at the fact before thoughtfully adding. “And those are just the ones we saw and know about. Who's to say they haven't made more? These people are growing more brazen with each passing day. I for one won't sit around and wait for Dudley or Harry to be hurt.” Aside from the family, and a select few others no one knows  _ Hadrian’s name isn't Harry _ .

“I do understand.” Petunia says tersely, her tone automatically reminds Vernon of their shared soulmark bearing the words ‘One can never be too careful.’ and ‘One must always be prepared.’ next to their birthdates and names. “This just all seems like a bit much. I’m not objecting to your decision, mind. I’m a bit jealous to be honest. I’ve missed my reporting job near as much as you’ve missed your own work. I'm simply worried about how the children will handle this.”

“They’ll adjust,” Vernon says dismissively before backtracking at his wife’s glare. “If tots are anything it’s adaptable. I’d rather they live to hate us for this decision then die or worse be kidnapped and brainwashed by those nutjobs.”

“I know. I’m just... I'm going to miss it.”Petunia says, turning back to face the movers packing their old house to sell. ‘I'm going to miss the illusion of simplicity.’ goes unsaid. 

“I am too.” Vernon agrees.

* * *

####  **Date:** Monday, April 6th, 2004** \-- Location: **United Kingdom of Great Britain, England, South East England, County of Hampshire, City of Winchester, Wammy’s Orphanage, Wammy’s House, Home for Gifted Orphans  
**POV: **Elliot Ryuzaki Salvius Lawliet-Prince, **Alias: **L and Raven**  
****Gender: **Male** \-- Age: **9

Heir Elliot Lawliet-Prince, known worldwide as a detective under the acronym (L), sits on his bed. He has his knees pulled up to his chin as he, Arachne and Selene idly quiz each other on the topic of Death Gods. Currently, they're in a fierce debate on where the concept of Death Gods originated from. They're waiting, rather patiently in his opinion, for Hydra to open his book and confirm he's made it to whatever safe house he's been taken to. They had to postpone their identity reveal by three weeks as Hydra's in the process of moving. 

A necessary evil as some rabid fans of Hydra's attempted to kidnap him and his cousin three times in just a week. They both managed to get away each time, thank Merlin. Still, Hydra's Aunt and Uncle refuse to take any more chances and so they're currently moving somewhere more secure. At the same time, Hydra's Uncle is going back to work for the British Embassy. Last they heard, Gringotts, MI8 and the Embassy ward breakers and curse breakers discovered blood-based tracking charms and basic health monitoring charms and in practically everything, even the kitchen silverware. Which is… weird but still concerning.

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*   
Hydra    
“Hey, guys! I’ve made it to the government-appointed safe house. It's only temporary so we’ll be moving to a more permanent location next month. We’re all hoping for a larger place at least. My Aunt wants a modern historical type of house. My cousin and I really want a park, a backyard and a pool. My Uncle just wants a place that's safer and has a garage.”

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*   
Raven    
“Finally. I was beginning to get worried. I don't fancy the thought of you being continuously targeted by those crazy criminals. Who knows what they would do to you? You would have disappeared and we would have no way to help find you.”

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*   
Arachne    
“So was I. Those nutjob fans of yours are very dangerous, Hydra. They could have killed you or worse brainwashed you into doing whatever they wanted. Stockholm Syndrome is a very dangerous thing. Especially when it's used on children like us.”

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*   
Selene    
“I think we were all becoming worried. You mentioned your Aunt and Uncle saying you all have magical restraining orders against the wizard terrorists. Do you know why they're so focused on you and you're family?”

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*   
Hydra    
“Yeah. It has to do with the brand they've created using my name and face so… I guess I’ll go first. I’m Harry Potter but like. I’m nothing like all those history books, fantasy novels, and comics say! I don't even have light magic or wear glasses! My magic is as dark as the spectrum gets and my eyesight is perfect! My parents were never even fighters on the side of the light! They both fought, but like they fought legally and for the Dark! England’s Dark Lord who attacked my Mum and Dad is even my grandfather through my Mum! My Aunt is even the current Lady Slytherin since Grandad just vanished. We don't know why Grandad attacked or where he disappeared to and we don't know how everyone has just forgotten everything and just rewritten history! It’s crazy!”

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*   
Selene    
“Wow. I… need a minute to just think. This is a lot to unload.”

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*   
Arachne    
“Yes, this is a lot… to think over.”

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*   
Hydra    
“That's okay. I get how crazy all this sounds.”

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*   
Raven    
“Ten-minute break?”

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*   
Arachne    
“Yes, and then we’ll all come back to talk this over.”

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*   
Selene    
“Agreed.”

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

* * *

####  **POV: **Narrator

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*   
Selene    
“Okay. So. From what I understand. Your Harry Potter but… nothing written about you is actually true?”

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*   
Hydra    
I mean yeah. That's basically it. There's actual reasons the killing curse backfired too. 

  1. All my family bloodlines are immune to all curses, poisons and hexes.
  2. My own grandfather is England’s Dark Lord and I’m his Heir.
  3. My Mum was amazing with wards, blood magic, and runes.

And that's just what Aunt and Uncle have been able to piece together over the years.

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*   
Arachne    
“Right. That actually makes a lot of sense. We’ve already covered how we’re all immune curses, poisons, and hexes and everyone knows Lords can't kill their Heirs. Magic is a living being and she prevents such atrocities. Your mother’s spellwork likely just helped Mother Magic protect you further. What I don't understand and I think the others are all wondering is; why haven't you just sued?? These authors and historians are all using your name and image illegally to promote something that never even happened and that you and your family are all very much against.”

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*   
Hydra    
“I can't. We’ve tried to sue and we learned we can't.”

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*   
Raven    
“Why not?”

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*   
Hydra    
“I’m being raised by my Squib Aunt and her muggle husband. Squibs and Muggles don't have rights in England's magical community. Like basically none. They can't even own a magical home or vote in a magical election! Plus I’m still technically a minor and all of my legal magical guardians are in the long term care ward at St. Mungos or were thrown in Azkaban’s prison without a trail.”

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*   
Selene    
“I never relaxed just how bad England was for people with magic. That's so backwards!”

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*   
Raven    
“Have your Aunt and Uncle considered moving overseas? That will at least help them keep you safe. Other countries don't have the same bigotry, racism, or stigma. The few that do aren't supposed to be as bad. You can still attend Hogwarts in two years if you want. You were born in the UK, right?” 

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*   
Hydra    
“Yeah I was born here but I don't think were staying for much longer. We’re thinking about moving to America or Japan. Right now Japan is honestly sounding way better. They have a better magical education system and better laws for people like my Aunt and Uncle. Dudley and I will even be able to attend both a Japanese muggle school and Mahoutokoro Japan’s top wizarding school. We could attend both at the same time! Japan has a device similar to a time-turner and portkey.”

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*   
Selene    
“It sounds like your moving to Japan, then.”

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*   
Hydra

“I mean. Yeah. Probably. Aunt Petunia is already looking at houses. I’ve actually shared a lot… You guys are going to tell me your names at some point right?”

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*   
Arachne    
“We are. I think we all simply became distracted. I’m Heiress Wednesday Addams. I live in Westfield, New Jersey. It's a very small town in America. I hate it here and I can't wait to begin attending whatever magic school Mother and Father send my brother, Pugsley, and I to.”

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*   
Selene    
“I’ll go next! I’m Lydia Deetz. I live in Broken New York. So I’m an American witch too!”

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*   
Raven    
“Well, I’m last. I’m Elliot Prince. I live in an orphanage in England’s Winchester.” 

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*


End file.
